En jaque
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Harry y Seamus, con la ayuda de Ron, deber resolver una serie de sórdidos asesinatos, cuya pista más importante es una partida no acabada de ajedrez. Para Muselina Black.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para Muselina Black en su cumpleaños. :D

 **En jaque**

* * *

I

Era un triste día de otoño cuando Seamus Finnigan salió de su casa al trabajo. Aquel era un hito en su carrera profesional, más que nada porque iba a ser la primera vez que hacía labor de terreno. Ya tenía bastante con las torres de pergaminos que debía archivar en una jornada y, claro, con los chistes pasados de moda de sus colegas. Pero tener trabajo de terreno también tenía sus desventajas, como por ejemplo, el horario. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse al café y a llegar a horas intempestivas a su casa. Como era obvio, Tracey iba a pagar el precio por ello. Estaba por verse si el aumento de sueldo compensaría lo que iba a pasar en su hogar.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Aurores, supo que, de algún modo, el tiempo de afuera se había trasladado a la sala de reuniones. Todos estaban reunidos allá y el jefe, un hombre menudo y sin pretensiones que respondía al nombre de Thomas Cavendish, entregaba información sobre un nuevo caso que había llegado a la oficina.

—Samuel Montgomery, 39 años —dijo la voz aguda y penetrante de Cavendish, indicando una imagen detrás de él—. Un Auror lo encontró muerto en medio de Charing Cross.

El caso parecía bastante simple, pero la verdad era que distaba mucho de serlo. El cadáver mostraba una figura extraña en su pecho, junto con una inscripción que rezaba algo como "H5". Lo más repulsivo de todo era que, quienquiera que hubiera desfigurado el pecho de la víctima, era un verdadero artista del Sectumsempra.

—Quiero a este criminal en Azkaban lo más pronto posible —continuó Cavendish, como si el tono de su voz no hiciera justicia a la gravedad de sus palabras—. Quiero reportes cada hora sobre el progreso de la investigación. Pueden irse.

Lo bueno de Thomas Cavendish era que no le decía a nadie cómo hacer su trabajo, pues asumía que sus subalternos ya lo tenían claro. Pero Seamus llevaba solamente dos años en la oficina de Aurores y su trabajo no le había hecho ganar siquiera algo de experiencia de campo.

—Seamus —llamó una voz conocida. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con unos ojos verdes bastante familiares. Pese a que Harry era relativamente joven, ya era alguien respetado en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Donald Warren, el jefe del departamento, le diera algún reconocimiento a su labor. Pero Seamus sabía que a Harry le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse su reputación, pues tuvo que luchar contra su impulsividad, un rasgo que había probado ser muy tozudo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué quieres? —respondió Seamus con algo de efusividad. No lo sabía, pero intuía que el llamado de Harry podía dar pie a algo bueno.

—Me gustaría que fueses mi compañero en esta investigación —dijo con calma. Siempre conservaba la calma, producto de mucho esfuerzo para controlarse durante su entrenamiento como Auror.

—Sería bueno para mi experiencia personal —repuso Seamus, quien no se sentía como si su cantante favorito le acabase de firmar un autógrafo— Además, no creo que este asesino sea uno común y corriente.

—No, creo que no.

Ambos Aurores partieron de inmediato a la morgue. Seamus estaba un poco sorprendido, más que nada porque no había recibido ninguna instrucción previa de parte de quien iba a ser su instructor de terreno. Harry notó que Seamus le estaba mirando raro y respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Seamus.

—Seamus, siempre tienes que estar listo para la acción —dijo Harry mientras entraba al frío laberinto de cadáveres que era la morgue—. No hay palabras que puedan reemplazar a la experiencia. No desperdicies ninguna oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo. Por fortuna, aquello no te faltará.

—Pero, podrías darme algunos fundamentos teóricos...

—La teoría la viste en tu entrenamiento. No necesitas más que eso. —Harry no estaba enojado, pero Seamus reaccionó como si lo estuviese. No dijo nada, sin embargo. Prefería quedarse callado a recibir una reprimenda.

Un empleado de la morgue les indicó a los dos Aurores la ubicación del cadáver que buscaban. Seamus juzgaba que no debió haber dejado su abrigo en la oficina, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios las morgues tenían que tener ese ambiente tan tétrico y frío. Imaginaba que podía deberse a la cantidad de muertos que poblaban el lugar, o tal vez era su imaginación.

—Samuel Montgomery —dijo Harry, más para él mismo que para Seamus—. Veamos qué más nos dice tu cadáver.

Ambos Aurores examinaron el cuerpo con detenimiento. Seamus no se sentía demasiado cómodo haciendo semejante trabajo. Tocar piel muerta, mover brazos muertos y examinar sangre seca no era algo que disfrutara demasiado, pero debía hacerlo. Era un Auror. La muerte era parte de su trabajo y debía lidiar con ello si quería cazar criminales y magos tenebrosos.

—Seamus. Échale un vistazo a esto.

Harry volteó el cadáver de modo que Seamus pudiera ver la espalda. Para sorpresa de Seamus, había una dirección escrita mediante cortes en la piel de la víctima.

—No tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que el asesino entregue información de este tipo. ¿Qué tal si encontramos huellas, pistas o lo que sea allá?

—Tal vez eso es lo que quiere este hombre —dijo Harry, dejando el cuerpo como estaba e indicando a Seamus para que lo siguiera—. Puede que sea una estratagema para desviarnos del camino. Créeme, es algo que muchos criminales hacen para sacarse a los Aurores de encima.

—Pero iremos de todos modos a ese lugar, ¿verdad?

—Aprendes rápido —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

II

La casa estaba que se caía a pedazos.

Un letrero al lado de la puerta indicaba que el inmueble estaba pronto a ser demolido. El moho y el tiempo habían sido inmisericordes con la pobre vivienda. Harry y Seamus habían entrado hace unos minutos atrás, pero no había ni una sola evidencia que recolectar. O al menos eso indicaba las apariencias.

La única cosa medianamente destacable de la casa era un viejo tablero de ajedrez con un juego ya bastante avanzado, pero sin terminar. El tablero le trajo un montón de recuerdos desagradables a Harry.

—Hay un pergamino desgastado debajo del tablero —dijo Seamus y, con cuidado, extrajo el objeto y notó que era un mensaje muy escueto. Harry se acercó más para ver qué decía.

 _Si quieres evitar más muertes, deberás jugar. Sin embargo, mientras más dure la partida, más lo lamentarás. La recompensa por la victoria, será la verdad. El castigo por la derrota, será la muerte._

—Cómo odio esta clase de mensajes —gruñó Harry, examinando con más detalle el tablero—. Cada vez que me encuentro en esta situación, más ganas me dan de convencer a Hermione para que entre al cuerpo de Aurores.

—Pero no lo hará —acotó Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está cómoda con su trabajo.

—Desgraciadamente, tienes razón —admitió Harry, quien trató de mover una pieza negra, pero era como tratar de levantar un edificio—. Bueno, jugamos con las blancas. Es una lástima que yo no sea muy buen jugador de ajedrez.

—Yo no juego en absoluto —dijo Seamus, para quien el ajedrez era como el idioma chino—. Veía jugar a Ron y a otros cuando estaba en el colegio, pero jamás llamó mi atención.

Harry no respondió. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Seamus le habló, pero no pasó nada.

—Eso es —dijo al cabo de un breve instante—. Ron. Es un genio del ajedrez. Podríamos pedirle ayuda. —Harry envió un Patronus con un flojo movimiento de varita.

—O tal vez podríamos intentar atrapar al asesino —dijo Seamus con un poco de impaciencia—. No creo que jugando una partida de ajedrez podamos resolver el caso.

—Puede que no. Pero la caligrafía del mensaje coincide con la que vimos en el cuerpo de Samuel Montgomery. Es obvio que el asesino quería que encontráramos este tablero.

—Pero es que es ridículo —objetó Seamus, quien no era capaz de comprender la repentina decisión de Harry por jugar una partida de ajedrez cuando había un asesino suelto en Londres—. Más gente podría morir y te preocupas de unas piezas que en nada ayudan a la investigación.

—Olvidas que hay otros Aurores buscando al asesino, haciendo el trabajo que tú dices —repuso Harry, sin perder la compostura—. Eso no significa que tengamos que hacer lo mismo. De hecho, un pensamiento poco convencional nos vendría de perlas para atrapar a un asesino poco convencional.

Pero Seamus no estaba para tonterías. Había entrado a la academia de Aurores para atrapar criminales, no para jugar a las adivinanzas y esperar a que otros hicieran el trabajo por él.

—Pues yo iré a buscar evidencia, si no te importa —dijo Seamus, tratando de sonar calmado, pero con poco éxito—. Tú me dijiste que siempre estuviera listo para la acción. Pues acataré tu consejo al pie de la letra.

Harry no dijo nada. No tenía caso detener a Seamus si quería, en efecto, hacer su trabajo. Respetaba su decisión, así como respetaba las de sus demás colegas cuando había desacuerdos. No era tan así con Ginny, sin embargo. No tenía idea de por qué, pero siempre que discutía con su esposa, él la veía como un adversario a subyugar. Era un mal plan, porque Ginny no era una mujer que se dejase vencer. Tenía carácter, fuerza y madurez, y Harry no había madurado con la misma rapidez. Por fortuna, los desacuerdos eran pocos, pues Harry y Ginny se conocían lo suficientemente bien para evitarlos.

Un estampido sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Una figura alta, pelirroja y que vestía una túnica ligeramente remendada, entró a la casa. Ostentaba una expresión de cortés desconcierto en su cara.

—Por favor, dime que no se trata de Hermione —dijo Ron Weasley, un poco a la defensiva. Harry soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Encontré unas fotografías donde apareces con Lavender en un café.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¡Pero no he estado con ella!

Harry rompió en risas.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —tranquilizó Harry a Ron, quien aún lucía un poco preocupado—. Es un pelirrojo, pero de ninguna manera eres tú. Además, si fueras infiel, te aseguro que te arrastrarías por el fango para conseguir que Hermione te perdone.

—Apuesto a que tú harías lo mismo por Ginny.

—Sí, sí, atravesaría lava ardiente si fuese necesario —gruñó Harry, poniéndose ligeramente colorado—. Pero no fue por eso que te llamé. Necesito tu ayuda con algo importante.

—Lo que quieras, compañero, lo que quieras.

—Bueno, es que hay un juego de ajedrez encima de esa mesa —explicó Harry, haciendo un gesto a Ron para que le siguiera—. No puedo mover las piezas negras, así que asumí que debo... o sea, tú debes jugar con las blancas.

Ron se paseó alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición de las piezas. Notó que la situación para las piezas blancas no era muy prometedora.

—Pues no necesito tocar las piezas negras para darme cuenta que debo manejar las blancas —dijo Ron como si fuese obvio. No obstante, Harry nunca había sido bueno para el ajedrez mágico y no iba a presumir que sí lo era.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque el rey blanco está en jaque.

III

Seamus no estaba enojado con Harry por la decisión que tomó. Sin embargo, su proceder iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido en la academia. La evidencia lo era todo, era lo que permitía capturar a los criminales y asegurarse que pagaran por sus acciones.

Había hablado con varios de sus colegas en cuanto a lo que se había podido encontrar sobre el caso, pero había pocos avances. El asesino había sido bastante prolijo. Por cómo lucían las cosas, ni siquiera había tenido que tocar a la víctima para causarle esas heridas y la misma muerte.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el asesino había usado magia para matar a Samuel Montgomery. Pero eso solamente complicaba las cosas. Ningún Auror estaba ni remotamente cerca de descubrir la identidad de ese individuo, menos de saber cuál iría a ser su siguiente paso, si es que había uno. Pues bien, solamente había una forma de continuar con la investigación.

El asesino había usado magia para realizar sus acciones. Seamus iba a usar magia para descubrir cuáles eran sus intenciones. Y todo comenzaba por saber más acerca de la víctima. Seamus no tenía experiencia de campo, pero la academia le había enseñado que las víctimas de un asesinato casi siempre seguían un patrón o estaban relacionadas con el asesino o sus intenciones.

Su línea de pensamiento le condujo hacia los archivos del Ministerio de la Magia, donde buscó todo sobre Samuel Montgomery. Afortunadamente, los archivos contenían la suficiente información para exponer a cualquier mago inglés al descrédito público, si era el caso, claro. Así fue cómo Seamus encontró una carta de Samuel Montgomery a un destinatario identificado por unas iniciales. Seamus sabía que aquellas iniciales identificaban al Ministro de la Magia. Lo que no entendía era por qué una persona ajena al Ministerio se molestaría en contactar al Ministro. Por desgracia, el contenido de la carta estaba clasificado como secreto y Seamus no pudo averiguar más. Sin embargo, cuando revisó la correspondencia del Ministro de la Magia, no encontró ninguna carta cuyo remitente fuese Samuel Montgomery.

Seamus estaba perdido. A cada rato revolvía en su cabeza sus hallazgos, pero lo único que podía explicar aquel eslabón perdido era que alguien hubiese suplantado al Ministro de la Magia. Un análisis grafológico era suficiente en la mayoría de los casos, pero aquellos archivos eran confidenciales y no podían ser vistos por personas que no fuesen el remitente o el destinatario.

Cuando investigó más a fondo sobre Samuel Montgomery, Seamus se dio cuenta que era una persona muy conocida en el rubro empresarial. Era el dueño de una empresa que distribuía pócimas enfocadas a tratamientos paliativos para enfermedades mágicas incurables o daños irreversibles provocados por maleficios o encantamientos mal aplicados. Pero nada de eso podía ser un motivo plausible para que mereciera ser asesinado por alguien. La clave de todo el asunto estaba en esa carta que el Ministro no recibió. Y, viendo el expediente de Samuel Montgomery, sabía cuál iba a ser el próximo paso.

* * *

La mansión era enorme. Seamus se sintió ligeramente intimidado por el tamaño del inmueble antes de anunciar su presencia mediante un Patronus. Esperaba ser recibido por un elfo doméstico con una toga blanca como la nieve, pero no esperó que la misma dueña de casa acudiera a recibirlo.

—Señor Finnigan —dijo la mujer, en un tono más bien monótono, como si tratara de esconder un gran sufrimiento detrás de sus palabras—. Por favor, pase. No he tenido mucho que hacer, aparte de ordenar a mis elfos domésticos a que hagan las tareas de la casa.

—No tardaré mucho —repuso Seamus educadamente, aunque sentía que la mujer a su lado le había recibido en contra de su voluntad—. Sólo quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Ambos tardaron un minuto completo en atravesar el gran antejardín decorado con álamos y flores de diversos tamaños y colores. Había incluso pavos reales deambulando frente a una pileta del tamaño de una piscina familiar, coronada por una estatua de mármol que se erigía unos cinco metros por encima del suelo.

El vestíbulo sólo podía definirse como colosal. Seamus se sintió como si estuviese siendo devorado por una enorme criatura de piedra y metal. Para sorpresa de él, la mujer se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia, como admirando sus propios lujos.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, señor Finnigan?

Seamus no sabía cómo abordar la situación, pues jamás había interrogado a alguien en su vida. No hallaba ninguna forma de plantear lo que debía sin sonar demasiado directo o brusco. Sin embargo, su madre siempre le decía: "si no hay una forma correcta de decir las cosas, sólo dilas". Seamus optó por utilizar la sabiduría materna a su favor.

—Mire —comenzó, tratando de sonar como si lo que se proponía hacer fuese una tarea desagradable—, sé que podría estar pidiendo mucho, pero estoy investigando las circunstancias de la muerte de su esposo. Pero, para saber qué pasó realmente con él y quién lo asesinó, necesito que me autorice ver una carta que envió Samuel al Ministro de la Magia.

La señora Montgomery no habló por un instante que parecía prolongarse de manera desagradable para Seamus. Por desgracia, al menos para él, aquel largo silencio sólo era un preludio de lo que iba a pasar después.

—Esa carta es secreta —dijo la señora Montgomery en un tono duro que hacía imaginar una roca grande y pesada—. Si mi marido consideró que nadie debe saber su contenido, entonces yo también. Lo siento, señor Finnigan, pero no puedo cooperar con usted.

Seamus supuso que en algún momento iba a toparse con obstáculos como ese. No obstante, la falta de cooperación de la mujer frente a él le molestaba. Y mucho.

—¿No quiere saber quién mató a su esposo? —intentó otra vez Seamus—. ¿No quiere que la justicia castigue a ese individuo?

—No. No es eso lo que usted quiere —replicó la señora Montgomery con la misma dureza de antes—. Lo que desea es saber los secretos de mi esposo. No permitiré que meta sus narices en donde no debe.

—No me interesan sus secretos —mintió Seamus, pues sabía que aquellas eran pistas cruciales para averiguar las motivaciones del asesino—. Solamente quiero capturar al asesino de su esposo. Nada más.

Pero la decisión de la señora Montgomery permaneció inamovible.

—Pues hágalo por otros medios. No se meta en lo que no le incumbe.

—No hay otra forma —insistió Seamus, aunque de nada sirvió.

—Entonces no me interesa saber quién mató a Samuel. —La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió—. No tengo nada más que decirle, señor Finnigan. Que tenga un buen día.

Seamus estaba contrariado por el comportamiento de la señora Montgomery. Todo parecía apuntar a que ella también estaba enterada del contenido de la carta. O tal vez se tratara de alguna clase de lealtad patológica. Lo que sí sabía, era que ella estaba entorpeciendo su labor.

La señora Montgomery iba a cerrarle la puerta a Seamus cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente y ella cayó al suelo. Al momento siguiente, tenía una varita apuntando a su cabeza.

—Lucila Montgomery, queda usted arrestada por obstrucción a la justicia —dijo Seamus en un tono glacial—. No se resista y venga conmigo, sino será peor para usted.

—¡No puede arrestarme! —chilló la señora Montgomery, quien se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, denotando su falta de cooperación—. Mi marido no está acusado de ningún delito. No es ningún delito proteger los secretos de una persona.

—Sí lo es cuando esa persona fue asesinada y esos secretos contribuyan a atrapar al responsable —repuso Seamus en ese mismo tono frío tan poco característico de él—. Y dado que usted no quiere que esos secretos sean revelados, entonces está interponiéndose entre la ley y el asesino. Si eso no es obstrucción a la justicia, entonces no sé qué podrá serlo. Vamos.

—¡No iré a ningún lado!

—Eso se llama "resistirse al arresto" —dijo Seamus en un tono acartonado que añadió más leña al fuego—. Y, en la ley mágica, eso es un agravante. Sea razonable y acompáñeme. Pero, si me da una declaración acerca del contenido de la carta, no será arrestada y estará libre de polvo y paja. ¿Qué me dice?

La señora Montgomery miró a Seamus con el más profundo odio.

IV

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

Ron llevaba quince minutos observando el tablero de ajedrez. Harry se preguntaba cómo una persona que podía tomarse hasta media hora en planear un movimiento, podía ser tan rápido para comprarle un regalo a Hermione sin siquiera cotizar primero.

—Hay pocas alternativas de defensa. Y todas las que he intentado no se ven prometedoras —dijo Ron sin mirar a su amigo. Cuando se trataba de ajedrez, Ron podía olvidarse de casi todo el mundo con tal de hacer la jugada correcta.

—¿Y pensaste en qué regalarle a Hermione para el aniversario de ustedes?

Ron perdió toda concentración.

—¡Lo olvidé! ¡Siempre se me olvida que hoy estamos de aniversario! ¡Diez años casados y todavía no se me graba la fecha en la cabeza! —Ron lucía desesperado. A Harry le tomó dos minutos calmarlo para que se enfocara en el tablero y se preocupara después por las compras—. Le hago regalos cuando no hay fechas importantes y no le regalo nada en días como hoy. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

—Pero es algo bueno que le regales cosas a Hermione en fechas normales —opinó Harry, quien recordaba aquel regalo que hizo que Ginny no le soltara por tres noches seguidas—. Es bueno, siempre que no exageres. Estoy seguro que no quieres tapizar tu casa con regalos.

—No, no es mi intención. —Ron volvió a dedicar su atención al tablero y vio un posible escape de su problema—. ¡Ah! Encontré una jugada que nos permitirá salir del jaque de forma segura.

—Ron Weasley, el hombre que descubrió que sí podía hacer dos cosas a la vez —dijo Harry en tono de broma—. Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Haz el movimiento. Con suerte, el asesino nos sorprenderá.

Sin embargo, Harry temía que algo muy malo ocurriera en cuanto Ron saliera del jaque... o podía darse el caso que no pasara nada en absoluto y el tablero fuese un callejón sin salida.

—Bueno —dijo Ron, exhalando hondo—. Rey a D7.

La pieza se desplazó un cuadro hacia la izquierda y uno hacia abajo.

—Y ahora, a esperar que el asesino haga su movimiento —dijo Harry, apartando su vista del tablero e indicando a Ron para que le siguiera—. ¿Me acompañas a comprar un refresco?

—Deberías estar más pendiente del caso —sugirió Ron, aunque debía admitir que tenía sed—. Te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera. Por cierto, Ginny me pidió que te preguntara si ibas a llegar a casa más tarde. Te tiene una sorpresa.

Harry paró las orejas de inmediato. Cada vez que Ginny le tenía una sorpresa, estallaban fuegos artificiales en la casa y sonaba la Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovski a todo volumen.

—Vaya, me gustaría, pero creo que esta vez pasaré la noche afuera con este caso.

—Espero que no me arrastres contigo —dijo Ron, preocupado. La vida familiar había resultado ser todo un desafío para él y no deseaba que Hermione perdiera los estribos con él por su ausencia.

—Bueno, si me ayudas a resolver este caso, me aseguraré que recibas una buena recompensa por tus servicios intelectuales —dijo Harry, sabiendo que Ron no podría desperdiciar una oportunidad para recibir una buena cantidad de dinero. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica era una de las divisiones con más alto presupuesto del Ministerio de la Magia y pagaba generosamente por la asistencia de civiles en algún caso complicado.

Ron no dijo nada. Sólo envió un Patronus al trabajo de Hermione.

Dos horas pasaron y Harry y Ron se habían tomado como tres refrescos cada uno y las piezas negras seguían tan estáticas como siempre. Eran las cinco de la tarde y ambos amigos decidieron jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo, justo cuando la chimenea de la sala de estar se encendió por su cuenta.

—Hargreave, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no utilices chimeneas no autorizadas por el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos? —se quejó Harry a la cara que había aparecido en medio de las llamas—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, señor. No volverá a ocurrir —se excusó el tal Hargreave, aunque Harry sabía que ese novato era tozudo—. Lo que pasa es que hubo otro asesinato, en el Callejón Diagon, señor.

—¿Alguna idea de quién es la víctima?

—Estamos en ello —respondió Hargreave, claramente nervioso al estar hablando con un Auror más experimentado que él—. Pero también tiene un símbolo extraño en su pecho, además de una letra y un número. No... no tengo idea de lo que podrá significar.

Una letra y un número. Harry estaba comenzando a ver una relación entre el juego de ajedrez y los dos asesinatos que habían ocurrido en las últimas ocho horas.

—¿Tomaron fotografías del cadáver?

—Enviamos una lechuza con ellas, señor —dijo Hargreave, con un poco más de confianza que antes—. Debería llegar a usted en cualquier momento.

—Sigan el procedimiento habitual —ordenó Harry, exhalando aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, pues el caso se estaba complicando cada vez más. No había olvidado la sorpresa que le tenía Ginny en su casa, pero lamentaba no poder estar ahí para disfrutarla. Había luchado tanto para convertirse en lo que deseaba ser, solamente para tener un problema tras otro en su matrimonio por culpa de lo mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Ron, preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo—. Sé que no estar con Ginny es difícil para ti, pero también es cierto que debes hacer tu trabajo.

—Lo sé —repuso Harry en tono cansino—. Lo sé.

Se escuchó un batir de alas en la sala de estar. Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia allá, pero no vieron ninguna lechuza. En su lugar, había varias fotografías animadas que mostraban a un cadáver ensangrentado y otro símbolo. Ron estaba desconcertado.

—Eso es lo más repulsivo que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo, casi sin aire en los pulmones a causa de lo que estaba viendo—. Si mis ojos no me engañan, el asesino está usando personas para indicarnos cuál será su siguiente movimiento en el juego.

—Dibuja la pieza a mover y hacia dónde quiere que la movamos, todo en el cuerpo de la víctima. Luego la asesina. —Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué clase de loco sádico haría algo así sólo por una partida de ajedrez—. A juzgar por las fotografías, debemos mover el caballo a B6. Eso nos pondría en jaque nuevamente. Harry, tú realiza el movimiento. Es obvio que yo manejo las blancas.

Harry hizo lo que Ron le pidió, todavía inquieto por la forma en que el asesino estaba jugando. No obstante, si quería llegar al desenlace de la historia, tenía que jugar el juego de su contrincante invisible. Esperaba que el equipo de Aurores hallase pistas sobre quién podía ser tal personaje y dónde podría estar.

Sin embargo, Harry comenzó a pensar que las intenciones del asesino iban más allá de las muertes. El pergamino que yacía bajo el tablero suscitaba más preguntas que respuestas, pero había una cosa clara en todo el caso: el asesino quería decirles algo y, fuese lo que fuese, se había asegurado que los Aurores se enteraran primero de ello.

La pregunta era qué.

V

No servía de nada arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho. Al menos así pensaba Seamus Finnigan al salir de la Mansión Montgomery, con una autorización escrita de parte de Lucila Montgomery para desclasificar el contenido de la carta en cuestión. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía sentir cierta incomodidad al pensar en lo que debió hacer para obtener lo que quería. Cualquier Auror con un mínimo de sentido común habría omitido el tema de la carta y habría dicho que necesitaba una autorización para registrar las propiedades de Samuel Montgomery. Si Seamus hubiera pensado en frío mientras dialogaba con la señora Montgomery, habría sabido que aquello le habría abierto las puertas a cualquier secreto que guardara, dentro o fuera de la mansión.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a los archivos del Ministerio de la Magia. Seamus sintió un gran alivio cuando, al fin, pudo ver el contenido de la carta.

Volvió a leer el mensaje, pensando en que debía haber una horrible equivocación. Las iniciales eran las del Ministro de la Magia, pero la persona a la que había escrito Samuel no era en absoluto el Ministro. No tenía idea de quién podría ser ese personaje ni a qué se dedicaba. Su investigación había chocado con un muro de concreto. No tenía otra alternativa que volver al cuartel y ver si podía encontrar alguna otra pista sobre el caso.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que ir lejos para toparse con algo relevante. En el cuartel supo que otra persona había sido asesinada, esta vez en el Callejón Diagon. El equipo que había encontrado el cuerpo había identificado a la víctima hace minutos atrás. Seamus pidió una copia del informe de incidencias que se elaboraba cada vez que ocurría un crimen y, cuando vio el nombre de la víctima, algo cliqueó dentro de él.

Era tiempo de volver a los archivos.

No obstante, mientras revisaba las interminables torres de pergaminos en busca de ese nombre, un Patronus con forma de iguana apareció frente a él. Seamus quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Estaba cerca de descubrir algo importante sobre el caso, y a Tracey no se le ocurría nada mejor que interrumpir sus pensamientos por un tema tan mundano como una cena. Era cierto que se trataba de una cena especial, que había planeado ese evento con ella por dos semanas, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Había que hacer concesiones de vez en cuando, y eso Tracey lo sabía bien, lo había asumido cuando aceptaron casarse. Al final, Seamus decidió consultar la información que había sobre Anthony Brighton y después acudir a la cena.

* * *

—Te noto distraído —observó Tracey mientras miraba a su esposo, olvidada de la comida.

Seamus no respondió. Lucía como si tratara de almacenar algo importante en su memoria. Tracey asumió que era algo relacionado con el trabajo y se sintió un poco molesta por ello.

—Querido, ¿podrías olvidar que eres un Auror siquiera por un par de horas?

—Lo siento, pero tengo que resolver este caso. Es el primero en el que trabajo y quiero hacerlo bien —repuso Seamus con una calma tensa, como si apenas pudiera soportar que Tracey estuviera poniendo en tela de juicio su decisión de permanecer en el caso, aunque estuviera en casa.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a sacrificar nuestro matrimonio por ello? —inquirió Tracey. Siempre hacía esa clase de preguntas cuando Seamus parecía no mostrarse demasiado cooperativo. Lo hacía porque sabía que su esposo no era capaz de vivir sin ella.

—Es mi trabajo —se defendió Seamus, alzando un poco la voz—. Debo hacerlo. Y creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Tracey no dijo nada. El pequeño bulto en su vientre le hizo entender que Seamus tenía razón. Él necesitaba trabajar para encarar de mejor forma el gran desafío que ambos tenían por delante. No obstante, no sabía cuánto más tenía que sacrificar para tener una mejor vida. Su madre una vez le había dicho que los hijos no hacían al matrimonio, sino la pareja. Y el trabajo era aquel gran escollo que a veces distanciaba parejas y destruía familias. Tracey no quería que pasara lo mismo con ellos.

—Dime, ¿por qué no eres capaz de dejar tu trabajo de lado por dos horas? Te necesito aquí, conmigo. No hemos hecho el amor en dos meses. —Tracey siempre sacaba el tema del sexo, porque sabía que a Seamus también le afectaba tal asunto—. Son sólo dos horas —añadió, esta vez en tono suplicante—. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Seamus sopesó las alternativas que tenía. Dos horas eran suficientes, tanto para satisfacer a Tracey como para perder el hilo del caso. Pero dos meses sin acción no era tanto tiempo. Y podría tener todo el sexo que quisiera cuando terminara con sus labores. Aunque, a decir verdad, Seamus no tenía idea de cuándo podría ocurrir eso. Al final, decidió organizar una celebración con ocasión de la resolución del caso, una que durase varios días. Tracey podría pedir permiso administrativo en su trabajo mientras que él no vería la necesidad de hacerlo. Era improbable que dos casos importantes tuvieran lugar uno tras otro.

—Tracey. Comprendo que quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero esta vez no podrá ser. —Seamus esperaba que ella fuese razonable, que entendiera lo importante que era el éxito en su trabajo para él—. Te prometo que cuando acabe con este caso, tendremos una celebración que durará días.

Sí, sonaba como una propuesta grandiosa y perfectamente razonable para el dilema... si Seamus no hubiera prometido lo mismo tres veces, con resultados poco memorables.

—No —dijo Tracey en un tono duro, casi como el que Seamus había empleado con la señora Montgomery—. No caeré de nuevo en la misma tontería. Quiero que me digas si puedes pasar dos horas, dos míseras horas, en compañía de tu esposa. Sí o no.

Seamus quedó pasmado por la respuesta de Tracey. Era obvio que ya no era esa mujer que aceptaba que su marido estuviera largas horas en la oficina, ordenando folios y organizando expedientes. Ya era momento de que Seamus decidiera lo que era realmente importante, que se pusiera los pantalones de una vez y estuviera dispuesto a mandar el trabajo a la mierda, aunque fuese por un momento.

—Perdóname, pero no puedo. Está claro que no quieres que yo progrese...

—Siempre se trata de ti —interrumpió Tracey en un tono que ocultaba su consternación con muy poco éxito—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero una pareja está compuesta por dos personas, dos personas que se apoyan, se respetan y se aman mutuamente. Lo único que te estaba pidiendo era un par de horas para nosotros y sólo para nosotros. No sé para qué me molesté en hacer esta cena si tu cabeza está en otra parte.

—¿Acaso no ves que ésta es mi oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser más que lo que soy ahora? —protestó Seamus, esta vez en un tono que denotaba claramente su frustración—. Hablaste de apoyo mutuo, pero no veo que lo estés haciendo ahora.

—Ah, deja de justificarte —rugió Tracey, alejándose de Seamus, haciendo gestos con las manos para tratar de calmarse—. Está claro que no quieres honrar lo que me prometiste cuando nos casamos. Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces sal de esta casa y haz tu trabajo. Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas terminado o te hayas dado cuenta que metiste la pata.

Pero Seamus no se movió.

—No me puedes dar órdenes. Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú.

—Mira —comenzó Tracey, alzando la voz por encima de Seamus—, si vas a hacer de esto una cuestión de ego, puedes irte a la mierda. Tú eres el que quiere estar allá afuera, tú eres el que tiene la cabeza en el trabajo, no yo. Entonces, anda a hacer tu maldito trabajo y después decidiré si perdonarte por todo lo que dijiste.

Seamus boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. No sabía cómo rebatir los argumentos de Tracey. Eso no significaba que estuviera en lo cierto, sin embargo. Le molestaba que ella no tuviese siquiera una pizca de paciencia con él, que no entendiera que el trabajo era importante para él y que siempre había tiempo para disfrutar. Molesto, se fue de la casa, dejando a Tracey con un humor de perros mientras echaba la vajilla al fregadero.

De vuelta en los archivos, Seamus averiguó todo lo que pudo hallar sobre Anthony Brighton y halló la carta que había enviado Samuel Montgomery. No obstante, la carta era vaga en detalles y hablaba de "negocios prometedores" y "descubrimientos importantes", sin que se detallaran aquellas cuestiones. Necesitaba una orden de cateo para allanar la casa de Brighton. Aquello sería pan comido, en comparación con el incidente en la mansión de Samuel Montgomery.

Con suerte, hallaría algo que relacionara a ambas personas. Pero los efectos de la discusión con Tracey todavía tenían algo que decir.

VI

Eran las once de la noche y Harry y Ron todavía estaban pensando en el siguiente movimiento. El hecho de darse cuenta que el asesino estaba usando cadáveres para realizar sus jugadas era algo siniestro, pero Harry ya era un Auror experimentado y no le era tan difícil hacer aquellos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse en resolver el dilema.

—Estoy preocupado por Seamus —dijo Harry, quien miraba sin ver el tablero. Ya había movido el caballo hacia la casilla indicada y Ron se había puesto a analizar posibles escenarios. Tal vez el asesino estaba al tanto del tiempo que le tomaba a alguien planear una estrategia y ocupaba aquel tiempo para preparar el siguiente asesinato. Y, como la otra vez, había sido metódico y limpio. Los Aurores apenas podían hallar huellas que identificaran al hombre o mujer detrás de las muertes.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ron distraídamente.

—Lo que pasa es que un Auror reportó a Cavendish que Seamus había agredido verbal y físicamente a una mujer para obtener una autorización —explicó Harry a Ron, quien apartó su mirada inmediatamente del tablero.

—Eso no suena para nada como si fuese él —opinó Ron, extrañado—. Seamus puede ser un poco llevado a sus ideas a veces, pero no recuerdo que fuese violento.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana como si hubiese algo muy interesante allá afuera—. Seamus no tiene experiencia de terreno. Aquello podría arruinar su carrera si sigue por ese camino.

—Tal vez se siente presionado por tener éxito —aventuró Ron dubitativamente. Curiosamente, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad—. O quizá tenga algún problema en su matrimonio por lo mismo. No sería el único.

Harry se limitó a suspirar. Por enésima vez en la jornada pensó en Ginny y en lo que le tenía en reserva. Con mucho pesar, había enviado un Patronus hace una media hora atrás, comunicando a su esposa que no iba a volver a casa esa noche, al menos. Pensaba en que, quizá, había cometido un error al casarse. La vida de un Auror podía convertirse en un auténtico calvario cuando había una esposa o un marido de por medio, más todavía si había hijos.

—Al menos Ginny tiene más paciencia —tranquilizó Ron a Harry—. Tracey es un poco más volátil y no soporta muy bien las frustraciones. Claro que da buenos argumentos para sentirse así.

—Ha tenido la suficiente paciencia conmigo —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Temo que ésta sea la gota que colme el vaso.

Ron se acercó a Harry y le propinó una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No ganas nada con pensar en ello —dijo, animando a Harry a que volviera a concentrarse en el trabajo a mano—. Tienes que enfrentarlo cuando llegues a tu casa. Pero ahora, tienes un asesino que atrapar.

Harry soltó una risa. Era irónico que Ron estuviera comportándose de ese modo con él, pues, hace solamente tres meses, discutía con Hermione por todo y por nada. Evidentemente, algo había pasado en ese tiempo, algo así como un ultimátum. De todos modos, agradecía que Ron mostrase madurez en ese momento, pues le ayudaba bastante a sobrellevar sus propios problemas.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, quien regresó a donde estaba el tablero—. Gracias.

Ron sonrió por toda respuesta. Volvió a concentrarse en el juego a mano, aunque le era difícil sacarse de la cabeza el modus operandi del asesino. Poco consuelo le trajo saber que sus acciones podrían salvar un montón de vidas... o acabar con un montón de ellas. Era una clase de presión que de ninguna manera tendría en su trabajo.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Ron al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo?

—El asesino me podría haber dado más problemas si hubiese movido su caballo en dirección contraria.

—Tal vez no quiere sacrificar piezas importantes —sugirió Harry, sabiendo que no entendía mucho sobre estrategia.

—Ese es el punto —dijo Ron, perplejo—. ¿Por qué permitiría que su caballo sucumba ante mi peón? No veo ningún escenario en el que ese movimiento le favorezca.

Harry también tenía que admitir que esa jugada, a juzgar por lo que había dicho Ron, no servía a ningún propósito. No tenía idea cuál era el plan del asesino, pero intuía que no le iba gustar nada lo que hubiese al final del camino.

—No queda otra que aprovechar —dijo Harry. Ron estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, aunque no le gustara nada la idea de neutralizar el ataque de su rival con tan patética facilidad.

—Si tú lo dices. Bueno... aquí vamos. Peón a B6.

Ambos vieron cómo el susodicho peón hacía pedazos al caballo que tenía en jaque al rey. Ron sabía lo que aquello venía a significar. Otro asesinato iba a tener lugar, y pronto. Harry decidió tomar algunas precauciones para que el asesino no fuese tan minucioso como en las otras dos muertes.

—Bueno, ahora el asesino la tendrá más difícil para salirse con la suya —anunció Harry, sorprendido que no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso antes—. He instruido a los Aurores en terreno para que empleen encantamientos detectores de magia. Dumbledore hacía eso mejor que nadie, y sin necesidad de alguna varita. Estos encantamientos no son ni remotamente tan efectivos, pero servirán.

Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar media hora para que algo sucediera. Curiosamente, la señal provenía de un lugar ubicado en las afueras de Londres, junto en la ribera del Támesis. Otra hora tuvo que transcurrir para comprobar que el hermano de Anthony Brighton, Eric, había muerto en las mismas circunstancias que las otras dos personas. Fotografías de la víctima llegaron inmediatamente.

—Caballo a D5 —musitó Ron, quien no estaba realmente sorprendido por el movimiento del asesino. No tenía forma de poner en jaque al rey y la única alternativa que tenía era disponer nuevamente las piezas para un nuevo ataque—. Claro que me habría hecho la vida imposible si hubiese movido el caballo a E4. Tal vez no quiere complicarse la vida o quiere ganar rápidamente la partida.

—¿Quién lo diría? Un asesino considerado —bromeó Harry mientras hacía el movimiento correspondiente a las piezas negras—. Por cierto, ¿te has puesto a pensar en las víctimas?

Ron compuso un rostro de pesadumbre.

—Sí. Pobres personas. No se merecían morir.

—No, no me refiero a eso —puntualizó Harry, aunque tarde se dio cuenta que había metido la pata—. Bueno, eso también, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que estas personas tienen algo en común.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Samuel Montgomery, Anthony y Eric Brighton, ¿de verdad no te suenan familiares?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Estaba más ocupado pensando en su próxima jugada y en las personas que ese maldito energúmeno había asesinado. Esto último le impedía ser objetivo con sus pensamientos y hacía que las piezas delante de él se disolvieran en un caleidoscopio sicodélico.

—Caray, Ron, deberías leer más el periódico —se quejó Harry con un ligero tinte de exasperación—. Estos tres hombres son gerentes de empresas que distribuyen pócimas mágicas destinadas a tratamientos paliativos o a víctimas con daños mágicos irreparables. Estoy seguro que son más los que participan del mismo negocio, pero no puedo recordar sus nombres. Tendría que echar un vistazo a algunos registros públicos para identificarlos.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes anticiparte a las intenciones del asesino?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas el imbécil —dijo Ron, quien había apartado su vista del tablero para mirar a su amigo—. Crees que estas otras personas también podrían ser víctimas de este tipo.

—Es un interesante pensamiento, pero estamos asumiendo que el asesino sabe quiénes son estos personajes —argumentó Harry pacientemente—. Puede que esté eligiendo a sus víctimas de manera aleatoria. Hasta el momento, las ha usado solamente para mover las piezas negras del tablero.

—Pero no niegues que es un pensamiento interesante —razonó Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry se permitió la licencia de albergar aquel razonamiento en su cabeza. Si realmente el asesino estaba persiguiendo y matando a personas relacionadas con la salud mágica, entonces tendría un patrón con el cual anticiparse a los movimientos de aquel individuo. Lo que no tenía bastante claro todavía, era el motivo. No sabía por qué un criminal tan retorcido sería tan selectivo con sus víctimas. ¿Resentimiento? ¿Venganza? ¿Simple diversión? Todos eran motivos plausibles para un asesino en serie.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad más inquietante; que no fuese ninguna de ellas y el propósito de aquel baño de sangre fuese algo mucho más importante de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Pero Harry no sabía que una persona ya se había puesto manos a la obra con ello.

VII

—¿Cómo que no puedo obtener una simple orden de cateo?

La frustración se colaba por cada poro de la piel de Seamus Finnigan cuando supo que la casa de Anthony Brighton no podía ser cateada. El empleado encargado del trámite había hablado algo acerca de un litigio matrimonial que había quedado inconcluso a causa de la muerte de Brighton.

—Ya le dije que no puede allanar propiedades que están en disputa —insistió el encargado de procedimientos a un Seamus que bien podía estar echando humo por las orejas—. Si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que pedir una autorización de la ex esposa del difunto para catear la casa. No se puede hacer de otro modo. Lo siento.

Con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, Seamus obtuvo la dirección de la mujer de Anthony Brighton y ni se molestó en desaparecer frente a un grupo de turistas distraídos.

Seamus había insistido hasta la náusea que no podía haber disputa alguna si uno de los litigantes estaba muerto, pero el encargado de procedimientos había insistido de igual forma que el proceso de disputa no se terminaba en cuanto falleciera una de las partes. También había agregado que, para terminar con el litigio, la otra parte tenía que presentar un certificado de defunción, el cual podía tomar días en emitirse, y era peor cuando el difunto era parte de una investigación criminal.

A Seamus le parecía extraño que la señora Brighton no viviera en la misma casa que su esposo fallecido. Pero poco más podía pensar en ese momento. Se sentía como un toro al que le agitaran una bandera roja. La burocracia mágica nunca le había molestado antes, más que nada porque formaba parte de ella cuando hacía labor de papeleo. Pero en ese momento, podría hablar pestes de la burocracia, sin coartarse en usar palabras malsonantes para hacerlo.

Y, como guinda de la torta, estaba su pelea con Tracey. Todavía sentía ese rencor corrosivo de cuando ella lo mandó a la mierda con sus palabras ácidas y esa actitud marmórea que, de golpe y porrazo, había adquirido. Nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma con él, y creía que había aceptado que iba a haber ocasiones en las que no estaría con ella en la casa. Por todo eso, Seamus no quería tener otra discusión más con una mujer y decidió pasarse la burocracia por el trasero.

Apareció en una casa grande, pero no tanto como para ser considerada una mansión. Seamus sabía que las protecciones mágicas desaparecían en cuanto el dueño muriera o se cambiara de casa, por lo que no tuvo problemas para entrar. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de saber que su presencia en el inmueble había sido registrada. Si no hubiese estado con un humor de perros, Seamus habría sabido que las propiedades que no podían ser cateadas tenían sensores mágicos en el interior. Pero a él solamente le importaba la evidencia, aquello que vinculaba a Samuel Montgomery y Anthony Brighton.

No tuvo que buscar por mucho rato para encontrar algo de relevancia. Seamus había pasado por alto los lugares obvios en los que esconder información y, gracias a ello, encontró correspondencia detrás de un pared falsa. Por desgracia, las cartas eran muy escuetas y no decían mucho sobre aquellos negocios secretos que mantenían las víctimas entre sí. Sí encontró un tercer nombre, quien parecía ser el intermediario entre Anthony y Samuel. Seamus tuvo que suprimir una risa. Ese hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano menor de Anthony Brighton, Eric.

Pero su suerte estaba a punto de acabarse.

Cuando Seamus se dispuso a guardar las cartas, una persona apareció detrás de él, apuntándole con una varita. Seamus giró lentamente para encarar a su inesperado adversario sin mostrarse como una amenaza. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, menuda y de cabello rizado.

—No puede estar aquí —dijo ella con voz seca—. Devuelva las cartas a su sitio.

Seamus notó que ella no estaba jugando, por lo que no tenía sentido mentirle. Pero de ninguna forma iba a devolver evidencia importante para resolver el caso.

—Soy un Auror. Estoy investigando las circunstancias de la muerte de alguien que vivió aquí. Sólo estaba buscando evidencia.

Pero la mujer no se mostró impresionada. Para nada.

—No me importa quién sea usted. Váyase y deje las cartas en su sitio. No tiene ningún derecho en meter las narices donde no corresponde.

Seamus se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la señora Brighton. También entendió, demasiado tarde, que las casas en litigio estaban encantadas para detectar cualquier ingreso no autorizado.

—Mire —comenzó Seamus, con fría furia inundando cada palabra—, no quiero lastimarla. Estoy cazando al imbécil que asesinó a su marido. ¿Podría al menos contribuir a hacer mi trabajo?

Pero la mujer frente a él, como la señora Montgomery, no dio su brazo a torcer. Para ella, la privacidad de su marido era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Era lo poco que podía proteger después de lo que le había pasado a Anthony.

—Váyase, ahora mismo, o llamo a los Aurores para que lo arresten.

Aquello fue demasiado para Seamus. Había perdido la paciencia por completo. Sorpresivamente, desenfundó su varita y aturdió a la señora Brighton con tal vehemencia que ella voló varios metros antes de chocar con una pared.

—Debiste haber llamado a los Aurores de inmediato, genio —gruñó Seamus para sí mientras borraba la memoria de la señora Brighton. Guardó las cartas en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió de la casa a paso agitado, sabiendo que la casa de Eric estaba a menos de cien metros de la de su hermano.

La fortuna quiso que Eric Brighton estuviese felizmente soltero. Aquello le recordaba a Seamus de las veces que quería deshacerse de Tracey para jamás volverla a ver en su vida, pero no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento. Si tuviese la cabeza fría, pensaría que Tracey era la mujer más maravillosa que jamás había conocido y que era capaz de aceptar los defectos que tenía. De hecho, Seamus había sido el único capaz de soportar el temperamento de Tracey Davis, aunque a veces no lo consiguiera del todo, como en ese mismo minuto.

Registró minuciosamente la casa de Eric Brighton, hallando más cartas y un documento de carácter oficial. Curiosamente, el pergamino tenía el sello del Ministerio de la Magia y abajo aparecían unas firmas. Una era de Samuel Montgomery, otra de Anthony Brighton, otra de Eric Brighton y una de alguien llamado Colin Murray. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión que aquella última persona también corría peligro. Obtuvo la dirección de Colin Murray e iba a salir de la casa cuando un ruido extraño hizo que Seamus parara las orejas. Sonaba como si alguien bajase las escaleras. Al cabo de unos segundos, una figura masculina, vestida solamente con ropa interior, se encontró con Seamus.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió el hombre.

—Soy un Auror —repuso Seamus con aspereza—. Estoy aquí porque pienso que Eric, el dueño de casa, está en peligro.

—¿En peligro? ¿Acaso leíste el diario? Eric acaba de ser asesinado.

El hombre había dicho todo eso como si estuviera profundamente choqueado por la noticia. Y, al parecer, Seamus también lo estaba. Aquello hizo que acudir a la casa de Colin Murray se convirtiese en una prioridad.

—Por cierto, ¿es usted un amigo de Eric? —quiso saber Seamus antes de irse.

—No, hasta anoche no lo conocía —declaró el hombre—. Claro que después de unos cuantos cientos de Galeones, uno puede conocer bastante bien a un chico —añadió. Seamus no quería oír nada más. Salió de la casa, apenas atreviéndose a creer que Eric Brighton tuviese aquel pequeño secreto.

Sin embargo, lo que más tenía preocupado a Seamus no era que el asesino todavía no fuese capturado, sino que la rapidez con la que el caso había llegado a la prensa. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que el público comenzara a hacer preguntas, y algunas de ellas podrían ser bastante insidiosas. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaría contra las cuerdas para resolver rápidamente el caso. Aquello ya no era un simple trabajo de investigación. Era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Y Seamus no quería perder su trabajo, no en su primer caso.

Desafortunadamente, la pesadilla estaba recién comenzando.

VIII

La carta vociferadora de Ginny fue como un balde de agua fría para Harry. Había deseado haberse quedado sin cenar o sin acción, pero Ginny no era una mujer cualquiera. Había encantado la casa para que Harry no pudiera entrar.

—¡Quédate con Ron si no tienes para pagar un hotel! —había chillado la voz de Ginny en esa oportunidad—. ¡No volverás a esta casa hasta que me compenses por lo que me hiciste pasar!

Harry todavía escuchaba la voz de su esposa gritarle, pensando en que se merecía el castigo que había recibido. Había planeado esa noche por semanas, sólo para echar la velada por la borda por culpa de unos cuantos condenados asesinatos. Aparte de eso, ambos sabían que el caso ya estaba en los medios de prensa. El hecho que los periódicos estuvieran tras los pasos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no era algo gracioso, menos cuando los jueces eran los habitantes de la Inglaterra mágica.

—Bueno, al menos ahora podemos ir al ataque —consoló Ron, viendo qué posibilidades de escape tenía el rey negro ante su tentativa de jaque—. Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de andar siempre a la defensiva. Por cierto, recibí un Patronus de Hermione. Dice que también va a llegar tarde de su trabajo. ¡Qué suerte la mía!

Se quedó callado en cuanto miró a Harry. Estaba cansado, tenso y más encima, consternado y molesto por el castigo que Ginny le había dado. Ron no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo se sentiría Harry, y más encima a la una de la mañana. Decidió no mencionar nada relacionado con Ginny o Hermione.

—¿Vas a mover tu peón? —gruñó Harry, quien obviamente no estaba enojado con Ron, sino con la situación.

—Es lo lógico —repuso Ron, quien todavía estaba evaluando si su oponente podía contraatacar de algún modo. No era descabellado pensar de ese modo, después de ver cómo había sacrificado su caballo sin ningún propósito—. Aunque todavía estoy preocupado por ese movimiento.

—¿Ese en el que mandó a su caballo a la mierda? —volvió a gruñir Harry, quien no parecía tener muchos ánimos para discutir.

—El mismo —dijo Ron, quien también estaba cansado, tenso y asustado con las implicaciones del caso. Jamás había usado su experiencia como jugador de ajedrez al servicio de la justicia y ver casos como ese hacía que su estómago se volviese muy sensible.

—¿Y qué esperas para hacer el maldito movimiento? Los buitres no esperan por la carroña.

—Está bien, está bien. Tengo la partida ganada en todo caso. —Ron hizo tronarse los dedos, una costumbre que no era necesaria en esas circunstancias, pero que nunca estaba de más—. Peón a D2.

El peón más cercano al rey avanzó un cuadro, poniendo en jaque al rey negro. Ron sintió un nudo bastante desagradable en su estómago. Pronto iba a ocurrir otro asesinato igual que macabro que los anteriores. A Harry parecía traerle sin cuidado, aunque Ron sabía que le afectaba en la misma medida que a él. La única diferencia estaba en cuáles eran sus reacciones ante el hecho.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la advertencia de Harry se hizo realidad cuando un grupo de cinco o seis reporteros aparecieron de la nada en aquella casa ruinosa. Todos se apretujaron en la entrada principal y pedían desesperadamente permiso para solicitar una entrevista.

—Mierda —fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

—¿Les digo que no tenemos comentarios? —preguntó Ron, nervioso por la presencia de los periodistas. Nunca había dado una entrevista en su vida, aunque también era una oportunidad de oro para mostrarse frente a las cámaras.

—Puedes decirles lo que quieras. Ellos no van a ceder —gruñó Harry, sentado en un sillón mohoso que apenas podía sostener su peso—. Creo que será mejor que los dejes pasar. Aunque, si no es mucha la molestia, contesta tú las preguntas. Sabes lo suficiente del caso para explicar lo que está pasando.

—Tú eres el Auror a cargo —argumentó Ron por puro compromiso, pues quería ser entrevistado por todos esos reporteros—. ¿No crees que deberías ser tú quien conteste las preguntas?

—Sí, y a mí me haría mucho bien si ellos me ven en este estado —dijo Harry sarcásticamente—. Hazlo tú.

Con un movimiento flojo de varita, Harry destrabó la puerta y los periodistas entraron a destajo. En segundos, rodearon a Ron con varitas y cámaras aparatosas. Harry por otra parte, decidió mirar por la ventana, como si fuese un simple espectador.

—¿Es usted un Auror? Porque no usa las vestimentas de uno —dijo uno de los periodistas, una mujer de mediana edad y vestida con una túnica escarlata.

—Tiene... tiene razón —respondió Ron, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. No soy un Auror. Soy un civil que está prestando sus servicios para el caso. Harry, el Auror que está allá sentado, está a cargo, pero está agotado por todo el tiempo que lleva despierto y no creo que sea muy inteligente pedirle una declaración. Cualquier pregunta que tengan, pueden hacérmela a mí.

Los periodistas se miraron unos con otros, como diciendo "qué diablos" y la mujer a cargo extendió su varita para que Ron pudiese dar su declaración.

—¿Por qué el Auror a cargo de la investigación no está en terreno, junto con los demás? ¿Por qué está en esta casa ruinosa, sin hacer nada por descubrir quién mató a esas pobres personas?

Ron, en ese momento, deseó haber insistido en que Harry diera la entrevista. La periodista que lo estaba entrevistando era muy brusca.

—Pues... pues creemos que este tablero de ajedrez podría darnos una pista sobre cuáles pueden ser las motivaciones del asesino —respondió Ron, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor comenzaban a molestar en su espalda—. El responsable de éstas muertes nos ha estado comunicando sus movimientos a través de los asesinatos que ha cometido. Creemos... creemos que podría estar diciéndonos algo, algo serio.

La periodista no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta que había entregado Ron. Era más, lucía como si hubiese tragado al menos un par de limones.

—¿Y usted espera que creamos eso? —inquirió en un tono profesional que enmascaraba su consternación—. Cualquiera que los viese podría pensar que no están haciendo nada por atrapar a ese lunático. Gente está muriendo allá afuera mientras ustedes dos juegan ajedrez como si nada ocurriera. ¿Cómo justificaría sus acciones?

Ron no sabía qué responder. Tragaba saliva mientras el sudor corría libremente por su frente. Harry, quien todavía miraba por la ventana, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y acudió en auxilio de su amigo.

—Mire —comenzó Harry en un tono calmado que parecía esconder una rabia enorme—, si va a estar criticando nuestra forma de trabajar, ¿por qué no atrapa al asesino usted? Éste tablero de ajedrez es la pista más importante para comprender las intenciones de este criminal. Los demás Aurores están allá afuera, tratando de capturar a este individuo, pero no ganamos nada con hacerlo si no sabemos qué demonios pretende con todo este juego. Así que, si quiere hacer su trabajo, comience con dejarnos hacer el nuestro y después juzgue. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Esta vez fue la reportera la que se quedó sin palabras. La respuesta de Harry había sido contundente, seria, sin ofensas. Pasó un minuto completo para que la tropa de periodistas se fuera de la casa en completo silencio.

—Impresionante —alabó Ron.

—No cantes victoria todavía —dijo Harry en tono cansino—. Estoy seguro que el periódico de mañana me hará ver como un bruto insensible que no se preocupa en absoluto por las víctimas. No sería la primera vez que me hicieran algo así.

IX

La casa de Colin Murray estaba en uno de los barrios altos del Londres muggle, oculta en medio de unas parcelas de agrado. A simple vista, Seamus pudo entender que había gente dentro. Procurando no hacer mucho ruido, saltó las vallas y se aproximó a las cercanías del inmueble. Las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas y podía escucharse una melodía que se parecía mucho a la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven. Era tan fuerte el sonido que no se podía escuchar nada más. Aquello facilitó la tarea a Seamus, quien se asomó por una ventana para ver más de cerca.

Enarcó las cejas, desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo.

Un hombre alto y de mediana edad se paseaba como borracho por la sala de estar, con el torso desnudo y ensangrentado. Sostenía su varita con una mano temblorosa, como tratando de aguantar un dolor insoportable. Luego, ocurrió lo impensable.

El sujeto, quien no podía ser otro que Colin Murray, pareció vociferar algo, pero el volumen de la música hizo imposible saber qué había dicho. Acto seguido, apuntó la varita a su pecho y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su abdomen, lenta pero constantemente. Dejó caer la varita y cayó de rodillas al piso, gritando de un dolor inenarrable, llevándose una mano a su pecho, como si haciendo eso pudiera terminar con su tormento.

Seamus vio la figura que se había formado con las heridas que Colin se había hecho a sí mismo y tuvo que suprimir un grito. Era un símbolo bastante similar al que había visto en el cadáver de Samuel Montgomery. Más abajo, había un número y una letra y, recordando lo que había dicho Harry con respecto a ese juego de ajedrez, se dio cuenta, sólo en ese momento, que ese tablero era más importante de lo que había pensado en un comienzo.

Pero el show de Colin Murray no había acabado.

Seamus lo vio salir de la casa, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, con su varita en ristre. Corrió unos doscientos metros hacia una laguna cercana y Seamus le siguió a duras penas. En la orilla de la laguna, Colin se detuvo y volvió a apuntar su varita hacia su propio pecho. Las terribles palabras que acabaron con su vida hicieron un siniestro eco en el aire.

Seamus había visto el modus operandi del asesino. Además, se dio cuenta que no podía estar lejos.

— _¡Homenum Revelio!_

Una sombra ágil se escurrió entre los arbustos, pero Seamus ya sabía dónde estaba y salió en pos del asesino. Pronto, los arbustos ralearon y Seamus podía ver una silueta negra como la misma muerte, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sin embargo, Seamus tenía las piernas más largas y comenzó a ganar terreno rápidamente. Iba a aturdirlo justo en el momento que una explosión hizo que se detuviera y se cubriese con los brazos. _Mierda_ se dijo Seamus y reanudó la persecución, pero su presa había desaparecido del campo.

—¡Demonios! —clamó Seamus en señal de frustración. Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más, envió un Patronus a la Oficina de Aurores, avisando que había ocurrido un nuevo asesinato. Decidió acudir a la casa en la que había encontrado el tablero de ajedrez para avisar a Harry acerca de lo ocurrido, no sin antes revisar la casa.

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, pero las luces del primer y único piso estaban encendidas. Seamus entró a paso agitado y encontró a Harry y a Ron, sentados en un sillón que parecía reacio a soportar algún peso.

—¿Seamus? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Harry, extrañado—. Pensé que ibas a capturar al asesino por las tuyas.

Por un momento, el aludido no supo qué responder, recordando la discusión que había tenido con Harry hace muchas horas atrás. No obstante, logró componerse.

—Estuve cerca de capturarlo, muy cerca, pero este sujeto es muy astuto —dijo Seamus, sin poder ocultar de ninguna forma su frustración.

—O tal vez te falta experiencia en persecuciones —dijo Harry, cansado y también un poco frustrado—. Nunca persigas directamente a un fugitivo. Toma desvíos, usa trucos, cualquier cosa para que el perseguido siempre crea que tiene la ventaja. Y es ahí cuando lo atrapas.

Pero Seamus no parecía oír los consejos de Harry.

—Puedo no tener al asesino, pero sí logré observar gran parte de su modus operandi para matar personas —dijo, pasando de la frustración a la emoción de haber hecho algo bien en su primer caso—. Al principio pensé que la última víctima, un sujeto llamado Colin Murray, estaba loco, pero me di cuenta que estaba siendo controlado por el asesino. Lo hacía de ese modo, probablemente para no dejar evidencias de su paso por la escena del crimen.

Sin embargo, Harry, por extraño que pudiera parecer, no estaba tan interesado en el cómo, sino en la nueva víctima.

—¿Dijiste que asesinó a Colin Murray?

—Eso dije —repuso Seamus lacónicamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Colin Murray es el cuarto empresario de la salud que muere a manos de este individuo en las últimas horas —dijo Harry con voz queda—. Samuel Montgomery, Anthony Brighton, Eric Brighton, Colin Murray. ¿Qué tiene este personaje contra el negocio de la salud mágica?

—Hay cartas entre estos hombres —dijo Seamus, recordando los pergaminos que había visto en los archivos y en las casas de las víctimas—, además de un documento oficial del Ministerio de la Magia.

Harry consultó el documento minuciosamente mientras que Seamus le decía a Ron cuál era el siguiente movimiento del asesino. No parecía un documento falsificado ni contenía información que pudiese perjudicar a alguien. Solamente oficializaba la aprobación de nuevos y costosos tratamientos paliativos para víctimas de daños mágicos irreversibles. Y de nuevo la pregunta volvió a asaltar su conciencia.

¿Qué enconaba a este asesino con el negocio de la salud mágica?

—Rey a D1 —musitó Ron, quien, contra su mejor juicio, había ordenado otro vaso de café—. Está frito. Me basta con un movimiento más y el juego es mío.

—Pues yo no veo otra cosa más que piezas dispuestas al azar —dijo Seamus, quien todavía estaba totalmente despierto gracias a la adrenalina.

—Bueno, algún día tendrás que jugar una partida conmigo, sólo para que aprendas —dijo Ron, quien hacía lo imposible para que no se le cayeran los párpados—. Reina a A4. Jaque mate.

Lo extraño fue que las piezas negras no hicieron ningún movimiento en absoluto. Se suponía que el rey tenía que quitarse la corona en señal de derrota, pero ni eso hizo. Aquello suponía un nuevo misterio que había de ser resuelto.

—¿Algo de suerte con el documento? —inquirió Seamus, esperanzado en que Harry hubiera hallado algo raro en éste.

—Todo parece estar en orden —dijo Harry, mistificado por lo mismo—. Pero esto trae más preguntas que respuestas. Si no hay nada ilegal en lo que estos cuatro empresarios están haciendo, ¿por qué el asesino actúa como si en realidad hubiesen hecho tratos sucios?

Los tres estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos cuando una lechuza planeó por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer una carta sobre las manos de Seamus. No esperaba correspondencia tan tarde, pero abrió el sobre y leyó las palabras que harían que su corazón casi se detuviera del espanto y el horror.

 _Tengo a tu mujer. Ve al puente del Támesis si quieres volver a verla con vida._

X

Seamus olvidó todos los problemas que había tenido con Tracey. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante, era recuperarla, por cualquier medio necesario. Por desgracia, también había olvidado que era un Auror, que debía pensar en frío y tomar las decisiones correctas. No obstante, cuando la vida de la persona más importante para uno está en la cuerda floja, no se podía pensar con la cabeza fría. El instinto estaba diseñado específicamente para anular la razón, y Seamus lo había comprobado cuando desapareció repentinamente de la casa en la que Harry y Ron habían estado por más de doce horas.

—Ron —dijo Harry, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, con una mano en la frente, pensando—, anda a tu casa. Ya hiciste tu trabajo. Que Hermione no te pille fuera de la casa.

No sabía por qué, pero Ron no quería irse del lugar. Se sentía, de algún modo, involucrado en el caso. Tal vez era por aquellas pobres personas que habían sido asesinadas de esa forma tan despiadada y macabra, o tal vez porque sentía que estaba abandonando a su mejor amigo en las horas más cruciales del caso.

—No. Me quedaré contigo.

Harry alzó una ceja, mirando a Ron como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera apropiadamente.

—Ron, tú no eres un Auror.

—Dime algo que no sepa —repuso Ron sarcásticamente—. Pero quiero ayudar, en lo que pueda, en lo que me pidas, pero quiero ayudar.

Harry sopesó las posibilidades de que Ron pudiera salir lastimado, o peor, durante la captura del asesino. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara, pues sería él, y sólo él, el responsable. Aparte de todo eso, estaba el protocolo. Un Auror no podía permitir que un civil interviniera en un procedimiento policial, por muy amigo que fuese o por mucha voluntad que tuviese para contribuir en algo.

—Está bien, pero harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

Ron no sabía si estar contento o asustado por lo que le esperaba. Estaba arriesgándose a recibir una reprimenda infernal por parte de Hermione pero, por una vez siquiera, le importaba un bledo lo que dijese. Se suponía que en una pareja había que respetar la independencia del otro, y Ron jamás le había prohibido a Hermione salir a juntarse con sus amigas... y algún que otro amigo. Asintió con nerviosismo.

—Toma mi mano —dijo Harry y Ron obedeció.

Segundos más tarde, la casa volvió a estar vacía.

El puente levadizo del Támesis era uno de los monumentos más emblemáticos de Londres, pero a esas horas, nadie se detenía a admirar la belleza de su construcción. Aquello era conveniente, pues el asesino tendría libertad absoluta para hacer lo que quisiese con la mujer que había capturado.

Tracey estaba de rodillas sobre el pavimento, a vista y paciencia de quien pasara por allí. Y, sin embargo, nadie podría verla a causa de los encantamientos a prueba de muggles que el homicida había erigido en torno a la última víctima. Desde su punto de observación, el asesino vio cómo Seamus había aparecido en las cercanías, asegurándose que no hubiese moros en la costa. Pero el asesino era un hombre observador. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Seamus no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento. Sí, lucía hiperactivo, miraba en todas direcciones, pero había un mundo de diferencia entre mirar y ver.

Una diferencia de la que cualquier asesino práctico sacaría provecho.

En la calle, Seamus veía sombras por doquier, cuando no había nadie merodeando cerca. Se acercaba con tiento hacia donde estaba arrodillada Tracey. Hacía frío a esas horas, pero sudor corría por su frente y por su espalda. Con la varita en ristre, Seamus daba un paso tras otro con extrema lentitud, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones para prevenir cualquier ataque por la espalda.

El estampido paralizó por una fracción de segundo a Seamus, suficiente para que un encantamiento lo arrojara al suelo como si fuese una tabla. No podía mover ni un maldito músculo, pero sus ojos podían ver a Tracey, quien trataba de zafarse de sus ligaduras, sin éxito.

—Maldito novato —dijo una voz áspera y cruel, la cual parecía venir desde un punto a su izquierda—. Ahora verás a tu mujer morir, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Por fin, mi obra maestra será completada y la verdad saldrá a flote.

Seamus gritaba sin voz, gritaba maldiciones indecibles que jamás se convertirían en sonidos. No tenía forma de expresar su desesperación, sólo podía imaginar las palabras en su mente, las emociones que revoloteaban en su interior, sin posibilidad de escape. Sin embargo, era consciente de los latidos de su corazón, de la electricidad en sus nervios y de la rabia que nublaba su juicio.

— _¡Imperio!_

El asesino vio cómo Tracey se deshacía de las cadenas que la tenían inmovilizada y se arrancaba la blusa y el sostén, exclamando incoherencias como si estuviese en algún ritual arcano. Paseaba de un lado a otro, gesticulando con sus manos y enarbolando su varita, como preparándose para hacer alguna locura. Seamus se llenó de un terror invisible cuando vio a su esposa apuntar su propia varita hacia su pecho y pronunciar un maleficio.

Los gritos de dolor perforaron los oídos de Seamus, haciendo que derramara lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas sin llantos, lágrimas que parecían ser de cocodrilo. Tracey cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando de un dolor insoportable, mientras la sangre caía lentamente al suelo desde su pecho mutilado.

A una cuadra del lugar, Harry y Ron pensaban en la mejor forma de atrapar al asesino. Los gritos de Tracey podían escucharse claramente y ambos sintieron cómo se les erizaban los vellos de sus nucas. Algo horrible estaba ocurriendo y podía fácilmente acabar en una tragedia si Harry no urdía un plan pronto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió Ron en un susurro, aunque no fuese necesario hacerlo.

Harry imaginó el posible escenario. Seguramente Seamus tendría que estar incapacitado de algún modo, pues Tracey no estaría gritando del más espantoso suplicio imaginable si no fuese así. El asesino estaría entre Seamus y su mujer, vigilando por si algún otro Auror se atrevía a interrumpirle. Con eso en mente, Harry tuvo una idea.

—Ron. Tú irás por Seamus y huirás con él. Yo me ocuparé del asesino y de Tracey.

—E... está bien —balbuceó Ron, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio cada vez que Tracey gritaba.

—Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, o el asesino se dará cuenta de lo que quieres hacer.

Harry dejó que Ron saliera primero de su escondite, viendo cómo su amigo se escabullía entre los vehículos estacionados como si fuese un fantasma. Un minuto más tarde, deseando no tener oídos en ese momento, Harry tomó otra ruta hacia donde estaba el asesino.

Seamus estaba a unos buenos diez metros de su captor y Ron no tuvo demasiados inconvenientes para hacer que Seamus volviera a moverse y huyera en completo silencio junto a su inesperado salvador. No obstante, ninguno de los dos pudo ir más lejos, pues Seamus ya no podía soportar los alaridos de su mujer y luchó enérgicamente contra el agarre de Ron para ir a rescatarla.

—¡Déjame! —farfullaba Seamus mientras trataba de apartar los brazos de Ron, con poco éxito—. ¡Tracey corre peligro! ¡Ese imbécil de mierda la va a matar!

—Deja que... Harry... haga su... trabajo —dijo Ron en medio de jadeos producto de forcejear con el Auror.

Mientras tanto, a cincuenta metros de aquella no tan silenciosa contienda, Harry se acercaba al asesino, sin molestarse en hacer poco ruido. De hecho, Harry quería que el individuo lo viera. Confiaba en sus habilidades de duelo, por eso, era vital llevar al homicida a un terreno con el que no estuviera familiarizado.

—Date la vuelta, muy lentamente —ordenó Harry con voz seca.

El hombre no se movió. Soltó una risa cruel y áspera, sin interrumpir su control sobre Tracey. Harry vio, para su horror, que ella se estaba llevando la varita a su cuello, como queriendo matarse.

—Pobre ingenuo —dijo el asesino con su voz grave y brutal, como los crímenes que había cometido—. Intenta siquiera lastimarme y esta pobre mujer encontrará su perdición.

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que su oponente tenía razón, pero debía hacer algo, o Tracey se convertiría en un cadáver.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas para hacerlo? Me importa una mierda su vida. Sólo quiero ponerte tras las rejas. —Harry trató de sonar lo más congruente que pudo con el papel que estaba intentando desempeñar. Porque aquellas palabras eran todas mentiras. Le importaba la vida de Tracey.

—Qué curioso —dijo el asesino en un ligero tono burlesco—. No te importa sacrificar una persona inocente, pero quieres capturarme con vida. ¿Desde cuándo un Auror valora más la vida de un delincuente que la de una víctima? ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estás fingiendo. Te importa esta mujer, así como te importan todas aquellas personas que asesiné. No tienes nada con que negociar.

Si Harry no hubiese perfeccionado sus reflejos en el colegio, estaría muerto en ese momento, pues un maleficio salió zumbando de la varita de Tracey. El asesino se guareció tras ella, dejando que su marioneta hiciese el trabajo sucio. Harry, en su afán por evadir el ataque, se lastimó una pierna y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Tracey se había interpuesto entre él y el asesino, apuntando su varita con ojos vacíos de expresión. Harry estaba indefenso. Su varita había escapado de sus manos mientras rodaba por el pavimento. Pensó en Seamus, quien no estaba lejos del lugar, pero no podía pedirle a un Auror actuar si estaba emocionalmente comprometido con el caso. Aquello era algo que había aprendido de la manera difícil hace un par de años atrás. Tampoco quería poner en peligro a Ron. Harry tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Después de tantos años, su manera de ser era la misma. Aquello le hacía predecible en situaciones con rehenes.

—Despídete, maldito Auror —dijo el asesino, comunicando silenciosamente sus intenciones a su títere. Después, haría que Tracey se suicidara para poner en su lugar la pieza final del rompecabezas. Le daba lo mismo el destino de los otros dos imbéciles que estaban escondidos.

Harry exhaló aire y se preparó para el fin. Podía ver a Tracey enarbolar su varita y prepararse para cometer el primer crimen de su vida. El único consuelo que Harry tenía, era que ella no recordaría nada de ello, aunque en otras circunstancias aquello no se podía calificar de ese modo.

Y Tracey extendió su brazo hacia delante, pero ninguna palabra mágica emanó de su boca. Tampoco esperó que su cuerpo se contorsionara y girara el torso en dirección opuesta, hacia el asesino. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, tanto Tracey como su captor estaban tirados en el suelo. Ella gemía de un dolor indescriptible y él no se movía en absoluto. Harry se acercó rengueando hacia los dos cuerpos, limpiándose el sudor de su frente, apenas dando crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Seamus corrió desde su escondite y se arrodilló junto a su mujer. Luciendo sumamente preocupado, extrajo de su bolsillo una botellita con esencia de díctamo para curar sus heridas.

Un equipo de Aurores llegó a la escena, llevando a Tracey y a Harry a San Mungo y atando con cadenas pesadas al asesino. Seamus acompañó a su esposa al hospital, mientras que Ron todavía no podía sacarse las imágenes de su cabeza. Después de asegurar a un Auror que no había sufrido herida alguna, se transportó a su casa para descansar. Aquel había sido un día bastante poco ortodoxo para él.

Y, aun así, Hermione llegó a la casa cinco minutos después que él.

XI

Harry solamente necesitaba una pócima para el dolor y salió de San Mungo veinte minutos después. Tracey, en cambio, tenía que pasar dos semanas hospitalizada debido a la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. Seamus se había negado a abandonar a su esposa cuando Harry le dijo que aún había cabos sueltos en el caso.

A eso había ido a aquella casucha que se caía a pedazos, a resolver un último misterio. Los reportes sobre el interrogatorio a Marcus Poole, el asesino, no habían arrojado resultados tangibles sobre aquella interrogante. Decía que era trabajo de los Aurores descubrirlo. Por supuesto, los Aurores a cargo del interrogatorio podrían haber empleado Veritaserum y haberse evitado palos de ciego, pero Harry quería descubrirlo por su cuenta. De algún modo, tenía la sensación que no sería lo mismo si el asesino revelara sus motivaciones por medios mágicos.

Aún recordaba la forma de las heridas en el pecho de Tracey, una torre deforme con una cruz en la punta. No había letras ni números. La torre había sido dibujada de lado, como si se hubiese caído. Contemplando el tablero de ajedrez, entendió que el asesino había aceptado la derrota, y a Harry le tocaba materializarla.

Sin saber qué esperar, empujó al rey negro con un toque ligero.

Todas las piezas cayeron, no solamente el rey. Pero el espectáculo no había acabado. Algo parecía asomarse por uno de los lados del tablero, como una bandeja oculta en el interior. Harry jaló la bandeja y encontró dos pergaminos. Con manos temblorosas, Harry leyó el contenido, cada vez más impactado con lo que estaba escrito. ¿Acaso esa era la motivación del asesino? ¿Por eso había matado a esas personas?

Haciendo un último peinado a la casa, Harry halló algo que no había visto antes, algo que no le había llamado la atención hasta ese minuto. Sostenido por un alfiler clavado en la pared, había una fotografía de un niño como de seis años. No le había llamado la atención porque podría haber sido una fotografía que el anterior dueño de casa pudo haber olvidado. Pero los ojos y la expresión de ese niño eran muy similares a las que ostentaría Marcus Poole.

Luego de su incursión en la casa, Harry consultó los archivos, buscando información que corroborara lo consignado en las cartas. Para su sorpresa y consternación, la había por montones. Incluso el documento que Seamus había hallado adquirió un siniestro sentido después de peinar los archivos. Obtuvo copias de todos los documentos involucrados y regresó al cuartel de Aurores, pasmado por las implicaciones.

Uno de los Aurores había finalizado su interrogatorio a Marcus Poole cuando Harry irrumpió en la pequeña y fría sala, arrojando sobre la mesa las cartas y la fotografía que había encontrado en el interior del tablero.

—¿Sabías de esto, sabías que esto estaba ocurriendo y no lo reportaste como cualquier otro ciudadano? —rugió Harry, cuya agitación se contraponía con la serenidad de Poole.

—Sabía de esto, sí, pero no sobre la naturaleza de esos documentos —dijo Marcus como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Hace dos semanas atrás, mientras decidía si entrar a determinado prostíbulo o no, me encontré con un joven. Parecía estar borracho, pero la verdad era que estaba casi muerto. No sabía a quién recurrir. Me entregó un pergamino con una lista de nombres. Dijo que ellos eran los responsables de la muerte de su hija. Murió poco después, abandonado en un callejón olvidado de Merlín.

—No mencionaste nada sobre ese tablero —dijo Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse—. ¿Cómo supiste lo que había que hacer para abrirlo?

—En ese mismo pergamino se mencionaba una casa en trámites de demolición, que en su interior había un objeto, robado de la casa del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia. —Marcus parecía disfrutar la narración de su sinfonía de sangre e intriga—. Al parecer, el sujeto con el que me encontré era un tipo mucho más interesante de lo que aparentaba. Gracias a un amigo que tiene muchos contactos en el Ministerio, supe que esa persona trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry asintió, pensando en aquel sórdido caso en el que Tobías Carpenter había sido encontrado muerto en un callejón. Tres Aurores fueron despedidos al dar a entender que el Ministro de la Magia había mandado a asesinar a aquel pobre hombre. Algo le decía a Harry que esos tres Aurores no andaban muy lejos de la verdad.

—¿Y qué motivó a Carpenter a robar la casa del Ministro?

—Pues ese es el punto —repuso Marcus, mostrando una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Tobías había perdido a su única hija por un hechizo mal ejecutado. Bueno, no murió de inmediato, sino que ocurrió mientras estaba internada en San Mungo. Los sanadores dijeron que el daño era irreversible y que había tratamientos paliativos para que estuviera más cómoda el resto de su vida. Pero, ya sabe lo que la gente dice: la vaina resultó ser más cara que el sable. Los tratamientos aceleraron su muerte. Pobre Tobías. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para robarle al Ministro.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta —dijo Harry ásperamente. Marcus volvió a sonreír.

—Al parecer, algo sabía sobre él. Resulta que había estado en una cena de beneficencia hace un par de meses atrás, en la residencia del Ministro. Fue ahí cuando mostró a los invitados un magnífico tablero de ajedrez hecho de cedro. Había varios objetos en subasta, pero el tablero no estaba a la venta. Según el Ministro, sentía un placer culpable en tener ese tablero siempre cerca. Lo raro era que las piezas estaban pegadas al tablero y que ya había un juego iniciado en éste. Creo que Tobías se tomó la declaración del Ministro de forma literal y juzgó que había algo escondido en ese tablero. No me pregunte cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero lo hizo.

—¿Y no había forma alguna de obtener los documentos sin tener que jugar?

—Si existiese una forma, Tobías no la encontró. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había que finalizar el juego ya iniciado para abrir la bandeja secreta. Fue perseguido por asesinos a sueldo y Tobías escondió el tablero en una casa abandonada. Ninguno de sus perseguidores la volvió a encontrar.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero pudo haber enviado a un Auror a capturar al ladrón. ¿Por qué asesinos a sueldo?

—Tal vez el Ministro no quería que ese tablero cayera en manos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —dijo Marcus, quien bebió un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía delante de él—. Otra razón para sospechar que había algo oculto en ese tablero. De todas formas, los asesinos alcanzaron a Tobías y le atacaron. Fue esa misma noche cuando me encontré con él y me pasó esa lista.

—Y asumo que los nombres de esa lista son las personas que asesinó.

—Precisamente, señor Potter —dijo Marcus, tomando la fotografía y exhalando pesadamente—. Verá, no es que yo tenga algo en contra de estos hombres. Yo solamente solidaricé con Tobías Carpenter.

—¿Por qué?

Marcus dejó caer la fotografía para que Harry la viera.

—Christopher Poole, seis años, víctima de un encuentro con un collar encantado —dijo Marcus Poole con evidente nostalgia—. No podía mover ni un maldito dedo. Estuvo tres meses recibiendo tratamiento tras tratamiento, y sólo empeoraba su condición. Al final, falleció producto de una reacción adversa a las pócimas. Ninguno de los sanadores se dio cuenta que la medicina lo estaba matando poco a poco.

—Y usted culpó a los empresarios que distribuían las pócimas. Por eso se sintió identificado con Carpenter. —Harry, después de una partida de ajedrez poco común, recién pudo entender las motivaciones de Marcus para cometer aquellos asesinatos. Pero, lo que todavía escapaba a su raciocinio, era la forma en que lo había hecho.

—Bueno, ya tiene la recompensa por ganar ese juego —dijo Marcus, acabando con el vaso de agua—. Lo único que espero es que haga lo correcto con ello.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Necesitaba entender la razón de tamaño circo, sólo por un par de papeles.

—Pero... pero no era necesario matar a estas personas ni complicarse tanto la existencia —dijo Harry, quien no alcanzaba a entender por qué alguien haría algo así, sólo por un par de pergaminos—. Sólo tenía que jugar el juego.

—Sí, es verdad, pero no sería ni la cuarta parte de interesante —respondió Marcus, complacido por la incomprensión de Harry—. No olvide lo que soy, señor Potter. Uno puede hacer el bien haciendo el mal. Además, tipos como yo estamos más allá de la redención. Somos buenos para una sola cosa y nos importa una mierda si vamos a Azkaban por hacerlo. Desde nuestro punto de vista, no tenemos nada que perder.

Marcus se cruzó de brazos, como dando a entender que no tenía nada más que decir. Harry instruyó a los Aurores presentes a que llevaran al asesino a Azkaban como medida preventiva. Mientras salía de la sala de interrogatorios, pensaba en las palabras de Marcus Poole y sus motivaciones para hacer lo que hizo. Soltó una risa sardónica. Entender a un asesino en serie podía ser casi tan complicado como jugar pool con una cuerda. Trató de no hacerse muchos líos con el asunto y se dirigió al primer piso. Los psicólogos se encargarían de desmadejar el enredo en la cabeza de Marcus Poole.

* * *

El Ministro de la Magia estaba ocupándose de unos últimos asuntos burocráticos antes de irse a su casa para tomar un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de anticipar el cataclismo que estaba a punto de arrasar su cómoda vida.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y un Auror apareció en ésta. Llevaba su varita firmemente sujeta y su expresión era imposible de descifrar.

—¿Potter? —dijo el Ministro, sorprendido—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Ambrosius Benson, queda usted arrestado por el delito de conspiración —dijo Harry, alzando su varita en contra de un desconcertado Ministro de la Magia—. Por favor, venga conmigo o será peor para usted.

Se hizo el silencio en el despacho, un silencio pesado e incómodo. El señor Benson se quedó helado con las palabras de Harry, pensando inmediatamente en esa carta a determinado gerente del negocio de medicamentos mágicos. Luego, la epifanía, la dolorosa epifanía. El tablero había caído en manos de un Auror y su secreto había sido revelado. Ya no tenía sentido ocultar por más tiempo la verdad. Pero no se iba a entregar silenciosamente, eso sí que no.

—Señor Potter. Veo que ha hecho su trabajo de manera ejemplar. —Benson tomó asiento, comportándose como si no estuviera siendo arrestado—. Pero, como puede ver, lo que acaba de descubrir podría sembrar el caos en el sistema financiero mágico. Por muchos años hemos pretendido que hay daños mágicos que son irreversibles. Por eso, los Ministros que me precedieron accedieron a hacer tratos con compañías farmacéuticas para mantener el secreto bajo llave.

—¿Y por qué he de creer su historia? —inquirió Harry, afianzando su posición dominante en la situación—. No me parece una explicación demasiado plausible para sus crímenes.

—No espero que me entienda, señor Potter —dijo el señor Benson, gesticulando grácilmente, como solía hacer en sus discursos—. Es solamente una cuestión de negocios. No tiene idea de cuántos magos y brujas ignoran que no hay daños mágicos irreversibles. Todo se puede solucionar, excepto la muerte, por supuesto. El hecho que ese conocimiento está a disposición de cualquier mago o bruja nos preocupa mucho, pues arruinaría buena parte del negocio farmacéutico mágico. Digamos que nos aprovechamos de las circunstancias para ganar dinero a costa de la ignorancia del pueblo.

Harry no esperaba que el señor Benson confesara el crimen del que se le acusaba, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, aquello era incluso esperado. Sabía que para procesar al Ministro de la Magia o a cualquier jefe de departamento, había que realizar una pila de trámites burocráticos para que recién se pudiera llevar a cabo una audiencia preliminar en contra del acusado.

—Como sea —dijo Harry en un tono definitivo—. Acompáñeme al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para ser procesado—. Iba a agregar "maldito ladrón de mierda", pero se contuvo.

Al fin podía decir que el caso había sido resuelto. Dependía de otras personas cerrarlo.

* * *

El Atrio se había convertido en una especie de salón, donde una fiesta de gala tenía lugar. El motivo de la celebración no era otro que el de condecorar a Tracey Davis por sus acciones en la captura de Marcus Poole, uno de los asesinos en serie más buscados de la Inglaterra mágica. En realidad, ella había sido la verdadera heroína del caso quien, por pura fuerza de voluntad, había rechazado el maleficio Imperius con el que el asesino la había controlado. No había que desmerecer, sin embargo, el trabajo de investigación de los Aurores, quienes habían logrado echar luz sobre las motivaciones de Poole. Curiosamente, Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido llamado de nuevo para actuar como Ministro Interino mientras se elegía a otro.

Harry y sus amigos compartían una mesa, contemplando cómo Tracey, quien estaba roja como un rábano, recibía su reconocimiento al valor. No era suficiente para una Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, pero se acercaba.

—Oye, Seamus —dijo Harry mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino de elfo—, supe que recibiste una suspensión de dos semanas por tus acciones en contra de las señoras Montgomery y Brighton.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Seamus estaba contento.

—Realmente soy afortunado de tener a Tracey a mi lado.

—¿Por su hazaña? —inquirió Ron ácidamente.

—Aquello no lo hizo por mí, sino por defenderse a sí misma —explicó Seamus, mirando a su mujer, quien alzaba un brazo nerviosamente—. Amo a Tracey por lo que hace por mí, por lo que me da. Y tengo dos semanas para compensar mi mal comportamiento con ella.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no eres el único que se arrastra con la cola entre las piernas cuando mete la pata con su esposa. —Ron enseguida se puso colorado ante la mirada de Hermione—. Mejor no sigo hablando.

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.


End file.
